Umbrakinesis
Umbrakinesis (also sometimes called "necrokinesis") is the ability to manipulate darkness with your mind. It cannot be learned. Description Properties Most times peope assume that umbrakinesis does not do anything other than make a room darker. This is not necessarily true. Umbrakinesis, when used to its full potential, can become very dangerous towards those it is used against. Umbrakinesis is not just adjusting brightness, but it also uses dark energy to attack. It has also been associated with being able to use shadow energy to the person's advantage, granting night vision. Umbrakinesis is almost always inherited. However there have been a few cases in which something mutated from birth, thus obtaining umbrakinesis to a small degree. It is hard to master and not too many use it for more than offensive purposes. Umbrakinesis often times is paired up with other kinetic abilities to produce a unique effect. For example, if one were to pair up pyrokinesis and umbrakinesis, he/she/it would produce a shadow-like fire that could burn more than regular fire. Few beings have actually obtained titanic umbrakinesis. One of the most commonly known individuals whose powers reflect this level is Alyx. Levels of Strength *'Underdeveloped': The user may have unusually keen vision in the dark. *'Basic/Default': The user can fire balls of dark energy at medium distances (40 yards max) and cause a decent-sized area to become totally dark. He/she/it has unnaturally keen vision, or keen vision not natural for humans. *'Advanced': The user has near-perfect vision in the dark. He/she/it can attack close range with pulses or shots of dark energy, or at long range (2-3 miles). The user can cause a whole city to become totally dark. It is possible to force others to become blind for some time. *'Mastered': The user has perfect vision in the dark. He/she/it can attack with very powerful strikes by infusing weapons or his/her/its own fists with dark energy and fire intelligently-seeking orbs to attack enemies. The user can cause a whole country to become totally dark. Other kinetic abilities can be combined with the user's umbrakinesis to produce unique elemental attacks. *'Unimaginable': The user can fire shadow energy at others so powerful it can send a 7-story building to rubble from miles away. It is possible to cause a whole continent to become totally dark for days on end. Advanced kinetic abilities not easily or commonly practiced can be combined with the user's umbrakinesis. *'Titanic': The user in him/her/itself can become a being of shadow for short to medium periods of time (minutes to hours). Shadow energy cast by the user is so powerful it can wipe out a whole continent of living organisms, bringing almost everything in its path down to nothing but debris. It is always unusually chilly and dark around him/her/it, regardless of what state he/she/it is in. Most times, however, the user is not in control of him/her/itself when he/she/it goes on a rampage due to some trigger. Dark creatures tend to obey the user more easily than others. Category:Powers Category:Abilities